Heroes of Twilight
by CompanionWolf12
Summary: Who knew a simple errand could lead to a legendary quest? Link finds himself thrust into a quest to save Hyrule from an evil being lurking in the shadows. With the help of the mysterious imp Midna and a strange Twili girl with no memory of her past, can he save Hyrule from being swallowed by darkness forever? Warning! Spoilers!
1. When Dusk Falls

**Hey there, everyone! I'm Companionwolf! I've been working on this fanfic here for quite some time now and I haven't been able to share it here. I have put this fanfic on ZU (Zelda Universe) if you've seen it there before, I go by the name Emidna there btw :) Anyway! Today is the start of Link's epic adventure! Enjoy!**

The doors were thrust open, a figure marched into the throne room. The beautiful princess of the Twilight straightened. The figure did not bow, or show any sign of respect... He just walked. Midna recognized this being to be one of her subjects, Zant, how odd he come here! Midna stood from her throne. She watched as Zant came towards her. "What is a person like you doing in my throne room?"

Zant stopped two meters away. "To claim my right as the King of Twilight."

He thrust his hand out, his fingertips crackling with dark magic. Although the Twilight was a dark realm Midna knew this magic wasn't just dark, it was pure evil. She was about to counter the dark bolt of magic that she anticipated but instead her body felt like it was burning in a flame. She gasped and fell to the floor. She could feel her body changing, her entire being becoming smaller and her skin changing.

She looked up at the usurper, he stood above her, and Zant started laughing. A deep echoing laugh that had no place in his mouth. It took moments to realize that her new form could float freely through the air and that she could control the height, speed and direction of flight. In fear, she zipped out of the grand throne room and to the edge of her realm to the location of the Mirror.

In her mind she knew that it was Zant's plot to cover the land of Light in darkness. What mattered? She knew that she had to retrieve the dark power that resided in the Land of Light, the Fused Shadow, the rest of her helmet that she wore. Taking in a breath, she passed through the portal, into the now Twilight covered Land of Light. Midna then realized that she couldn't just retrieve the artifacts by herself, since her form had been changed into that of a common Twili, it would be highly impossible. She would need a hero... A champion.

* * *

Link sat on the edge of the sacred spring that flowed near Ordon village in Faron forest, his village's only warrior and blacksmith, Rusl sat there with him. He could see the form of his horse Epona awaiting him somewhere to his left."Tell me..." He asked "Do you ever feel a strange sadness when dusk falls?"

Link looked at him, Rusl was just staring into the distance. The blacksmith realized the stupidity of the question after a few moments. "Ah... Forget that, there really is no time for sadness."

Link smiled, that was more like Rusl. Upbeat and usually protective, of the village and his feelings... Possibly of his secrets. "You are young, you have not traveled from the village. Have you?"

He smiled and laughed. "Of course you haven't, but there is so much out there. Hyrule is a big place, lots of sights to see. Hyrule castle... The city itself, Lake Hylia and Death Mountain! So many places. I was to deliver a sword and shield to the royal family, but... Would you like to go in my stead?"

Rusl looked back at Link who smiled. "I would, in fact, very much like to."

"I thought you might say that, maybe you might even see Princess Zelda!"

The blacksmith started to laugh, Link laughed along with him. Then Link straightened himself. "It's getting late, we might want to head back to the village... I'd rather not spend a night in Faron. You know the tales of monsters that lurk these woods."

Rusl nodded. "Well get on you horse, I'll lock the gate. You go back home. One more thing! You will have to leave the day after tomorrow."

Link nodded and got up on his horse, he rode across a bridge and to the tree house which he lived in. He left Epona next to the ladder leading up the tree and hopped off her. "I'll see you in the morning Epona." He whispered to the horse before quickly climbing up the ladder and entering his home.

"Link!" Someone shouted from somewhere below.

Light flickered through his half opened eyelids as he opened the window, Link sat up and looked through the window in he highest point of his home. Three of the village children were down there. They seemed to like pestering him... He got down from his home and to the ground. "Hey Talo, hey Malo, hi Beth."

Talo pointed at Beth. "Her parent's shop has a _slingshot_!"

"Ah, amazing."

"Yeah, but Beth won't let us get it! Plus I don't have enough to buy the sling shot... Beth won't lend any of her pocket money to us!"

"Yeah, because it's my money!"

"You two, just stop it. I think Fado may need my help at the ranch. I will see you... Wait! Where is Epona?"

Link gestured to the spot where his horse was resting overnight. Talo pointed over to the path that led to a closer spring. "I think Ilia took her, because she does that... Takes horses away and stuff."

Link nodded and headed off to the spring which the children were talking about, leaving them to their bickering. The sun flittered through the thick leaves above, casting green light across the forest floor. Link could see through a tunnel of leaves his horse, and the daughter of the chief of Ordon, Ilia, who was gently stroking the horse. She was softly humming a soothing song. Ilia turned and saw Link. "Oh! Hello Link, sorry that I took Epona. I washed her for you, in the sacred spring water."

Link smiled and turned and looked down to his left. He spotted the rare grass that he had seen before and discovered that you could blow through it to make a cheerful, high note. He knew that Epona loved the tune that he always played whenever he saw the grass. Link delicately picked the 'U' shaped top of the grass and blew through it. The tune was soothing and Epona immediately perked up and trotted over to Link, the tune made Ilia smile. "I love the tune... It's so nice, Epona loves it! Anyway, you take Epona. You should head to Fado now."

Link mounted his horse and nodded before galloping up to the farm.

Fado, the owner of the ranch, was sure enough waiting for Link. "Ah, there you are! I need to herd the goats into the barn, but they all seem so skittish... I have no idea what is happening, could you and Epona get them into the barn?"

"Huh, I always! Just pay me after, would you? Just wait as I herd them." Link laughed.

Link got Epona to speed up and started to yell at the goats to get them to run into the barn. After he had finally gotten the last one into the barn, Fado approached him. "Thank you, Link, now while the day is still early you should take this day to relax. Oh, here is you pay!"

Fado tossed a purple gem, a rupee - the currency of Hyrule, to Link. Purple rupees were worth fifty, around what Link would get paid after around a week of working at the ranch. Link rode Epona back to his home and headed into the actual village. He reached in his wallet and wrapped his fingers around the purple gem that rested inside his wallet. Smiling, he looked over to where the general store was. The children who were arguing over by his home wouldn't leave until they got what they wanted!

Why not get the sling shot? Link walked over and pushed open the door. The shop keeper, Sera, was there with her cat who was lapping up milk from a bowl. Sera looked up and smiled. "Oh, Link! Welcome! I have a sling shot for sale, but those are for children. Never mind! What would you like to buy?"

"The sling shot if you don't mind. Does that come with all the ammo?"

"Ah yes, thirty rupees, but why would you like the sling shot? You aren't a child anymore. Well... It isn't my business to pry!"

Link tossed the fifty rupee gem on the counter, which was quickly replaced by a red twenty rupee gem. He placed that into his wallet and took the sling shot, with the thirty deku seeds that came with it. He'd played one too many childhood games involving a sling shot, so he knew by experience that even a deku seed hurt when used with a sling shot.

He was heading up the hill and bumped into Rusl. "Oh, hey Link! I left you something in your house. I made it for you."

"Hm? Okay... Thanks, I guess?"

Rusl laughed good naturally and walked past Link and back to the village. Link was nearly up to the ladder that led to the entrance of his home when he heard. "Link! You got a sling shot!"

He saw the kids coming to inspect his new weaponry. Talo looked over to Beth who smiled and looked up to Link. "We made a test to see how the sling shot works! You are going to do the test." Beth ordered.

Link groaned, but smiled. "Okay, what do you want me to do then?"

The children quickly set up targets, up trees, on the ground, hanging off ladders and off rocks! The three of them stood behind Link. "Hit them all Link!" Talo yelled.

His brother Malo muttered something under his breath, Link couldn't quite make out what he said. He knew that they wouldn't give in, Link wouldn't be able to leave until he hit all of the targets. Sighing, Link fitted a deku seed in the sling shot and loosed the hard little seed into the middle of the target. He repeated the process, without the sigh, for every target. The children stared in wonder, with their mouths hanging open. "Wow... That is so cool! Oh, by the way, what did Colin's dad give you?"

Link knew that they were talking about Rusl, who's son was named Colin. They must have seen him going up or down the path! "Yeah... What did he give you? I demand you to tell us." Malo ordered.

Link just smiled. "I can't tell you if I have no idea what it even is, so just wait out here while I go to get whatever Rusl gave me."

Malo sighed impatiently and stepped back. Link looked at the ladder that led to the door of his house and ran towards it, when he got into his home he saw a small chest in the middle of the small front room. Link pushed the heavy lid back and laughed in delight at the sight of the content of the chest. There lay a wooden sword, Rusl had been training him for the past few years how to use the sword, this was a nice surprise indeed! Maybe a thank you gift for going in his stead to the castle. "Thanks Rusl." Link whispered.

He strapped the wooden sword to his back and jumped down to where the kids were waiting. "Link! You have a sword! Can you teach us how to use it? Please!"

"Ah, okay!" Link laughed.

He positioned himself in front of the scarecrow which he usually practiced with. Talo had armed himself with a play sword toy. "Okay, what would you like me to do first?" Link asked.

"Ooh! Spin attack! You know when you spin around and stuff?"

Link nodded and carried out the difficult sword technique. Talo started to laugh and try out the move himself, his brother, Malo, and Beth just stared and complimented Link. "Wow! That was amazing, can you do the stab? I love how you do the stab!" Beth cooed.

Link stepped back a little and lunged forward, thrusting his sword into the middle of the straw stuffed body of the scarecrow. Talo once again mirrored his movements. Then Malo spoke up. "Do that move where you jump into the air and slash down..."

"Oh! I know what you mean, okay, I'll do that."

Link walked three big steps back, he jumped and swung his sword at the same time to propel himself upwards. Just before he landed, Link swung his sword downwards and broke the head of the scarecrow clean in two. The children gasped in amazement. "That is so cool! Thank you Link, now I can defend the town from the monkeys that come and annoy us!"

Talo and his friends turned around, a monkey stood at the end of the forest path. Only just in view of them. "Look! There's a monkey, lets go and get him!"

The three kids charged after the monkey who leaped further into the forest. "Whoa! Wait up, you don't know what's in there!" Link yelled after them.

He sheathed the wooden sword and started to chase after Talo, Malo and Beth.

Link passed Beth, who told him the way which the other two had ran, then he saw Malo, who told him that Talo and the monkey had ran further and faster. After a little while, Link slowed to a walk. He still kept a brisk pace. Link tripped over a hard object, he stood up and looked at what he had stumbled on. It was Talo's wooden play sword.

He gasped and jumped up to his feet, sword unsheathed, looking around for any sign of danger. Just a few steps away was the mouth of a dark cave. Link took a deep breath and walked into the cave. It was pitch black. He could hear the screeching of Keese somewhere within the depths of the cave. So long as there weren't any Deku Babas inside this cave and he followed the walls, He would be fine.

Link kept one hand on the wall of the cave and another on the hilt of his sword ready to unsheathe. He could see sunlight beyond, Link knew this was the exit! The forest turned darker due to the thicker roof of leaves, this part looked like it was definitely going to have some sort of giant creepy crawly hiding somewhere in all of the crooks and crannies that were created by giant trees. Link kept on running until he got to a brighter side of the deep forest, there was a gargantuan tree towering before him.

The roots created some sort of path that led to a hollowed out part of the tree, something was moving around that area, Link squinted and managed to make out on shape stuck in a cage, Talo! He ran up the roots, as he got closer, Link could see a goblin, a bokoblin to be exact. Talo was screaming for someone to help him. It seemed that the monkey he was chasing was in the cage with him. Link unsheathed his sword and started to attack the bokoblin, slashing the goblin as hard as he could.

Finally the bokoblin fell limp and unmoving on the floor before disintegrating into dark ashes that were blown away into the wind. Link hacked at the hard vines that made cage bars. The vines gave way and then fell, the monkey made some sort of laughing noise of joy before bounding up the tree. "Thank you Link! That creature took me and the monkey, she was really nice though... She tried to protect me! Link? Could you... Not tell my dad what happened today? Please?"

"Fine, I won't. Anyway I'm heading to Hyrule Castle tomorrow! This is a secret between you and me, let's just tell Beth and Malo that we chased off the monkey who turned out to be nice, shall we?"

"Yeah! Thanks Link!"

Link smiled and led the little boy back to Ordon Village.

**There we are! Chapter one! Please review, like and follow! I'll update soon! See ya then!**


	2. The Sacred Beast

The next day, before he knew it, Link was about to mount Epona, receive the sword and shield then head off to Hyrule Castle! The chief of the town greeted him. "Ah Link! Big day, eh? You're going to go to explore! Well... Not exactly explore, more like see the world."

Link laughed and nodded. Ilia came at that moment. "Link! I just came to say good bye and... Wait a moment..."

Ilia looked at Epona then turned to Link furious. "Look! You've pushed her to hard, now you've hurt her! No doubt jumping fences! How could you be so careless?"

Her father came between them. "Now, now Ilia."

"You let him off to easy! You're the chief, act like it!"

The chief of the village was surprised by her sudden snap. Ilia took the reins from Link's hands and led Epona away, whispering how she was going to take Epona to the spring. Link and the chief stood there, bewildered by Ilia taking the horse, just not talking.

Link didn't react until Ilia had already taken the path up to the clearing before the forest. He ran up to the path, but was intercepted by Colin, Rusl's son. "Hey Link... I saw Ilia take Epona up to the spring, weren't you going to deliver a sword that my dad made?"

"I was but then miss I-know-everything-about-how-you-should-take-care-o f-Epona-so-bug-off came along and took my horse. What are you doing anyway?"

"Talo and Malo aren't letting me get past the path up to the forest... Could you help me?"

Link nodded and smiled kindly. "Don't worry, I think that we both need to get past them."

"Thank you, I wish I could be like you. My dad says that you are a good role model, because you're brave and you know how to be strong..."

Link looked down at his feet in slight embarrassment but quickly got over it. "Hey, we don't have all day. Let's go!"

The two of them jogged up the path. True to his word, Colin was stopped by Talo and Malo. "No one is allowed to pass! Oh, hey Link! Give us your sword." Talo demanded.

Link unsheathed his wooden sword and examined it. Sighing, Link handed the sword to Talo. The little child shrieked in delight and ran off, yelling his thanks to Link. Colin looked up at Link. "Thank you..."

Link laughed and put his hand on Colin's shoulder. "It's fine. Can you just help me find Ilia? Oh and do you know what happened yesterday with Talo?"

"Yeah, he told me only. Don't worry."

Link and Colin walked further up the path, only to find the gate to the spring locked by Ilia. "Ilia! I need Epona!"

"If you do want Epona, then forget it! You can't take care of her, so just leave!" Ilia yelled.

Link was about to say something else when Colin walked in front of him. "I know that there is a small hole that you can go through to get into the spring. I'll try to talk to Ilia about what you did yesterday. We may as well try..."

Link nodded and headed back up the path into the small clearing, he searched for a while before actually finding the small tunnel. By the time he had made it into the spring, Colin had already made it in and Ilia had already softened. "Oh, he rescued Talo? I didn't realize..."

Ilia turned to see Link standing there. "Link, I'm sorry. I didn't know!"

"Talo didn't want anyone to know, that's why."

"I'm sorry, you can take Epona. Link, just promise me this. Come back safely, will you?"

Link nodded. "I will, don't worry. I forgive you for earlier on."

Ilia smiled and was about to say something when a loud horn was blown nearby, a large creature charged through the gate. Ilia screamed, Link stood in front of her, but she ran. Colin tried to follow her. One of the creatures riding the boar like animals shot the two with arrows, Link yelled and ran towards them. Something hard and heavy hit him from behind. All sound seemed to drain from the world, then everything went dark.

* * *

When Link awakened, he was still in the spring. Just that he was alone. "Colin? Ilia?"

Link stood up and ran into the forest as fast as he could. The world seemed to get darker and darker. Then he reached a wall covered in dark runes. Link inspected those curious symbols for a little while. "What in th-"

A hand from within stretched out and dragged him in.

Link screamed and struggled, desperately trying to get out of the monster's grip. He was sure that he was in Faron forest! But the world was dark and the sky was black, the creature was terrifying. The skin was a dark grey. It had a flat face that resembled a shield and seemed to be made of stone with markings covering it. The creature seemed to have hair that was black and wriggled around like snakes, the arms on the beast were abnormally long and well muscled that ended in long taloned fingers. It's legs seemed short and it's body was covered in red and black markings. In a wild attempt to protect himself, Link bite down hard on the hand that wrapped itself around his neck. The creature let out a strange scream and threw Link to the floor. He collided into the ground, pain exploded in his hand as he tried to protect his face as he was tossed through the air. How could the ground so severely hurt his hand? His head was pounding, his vision blurring. Link could only just make out the creature circling him. The forest was strange and foreign, this wasn't the Faron he knew from his childhood! Sharp stabs of pain seemed to be shot through his body. Link just managed to drag himself on to all fours. He could make out a mark on his hand, three triangles, that seemed to be glowing with bright light. He tried to straighten himself, to get back on his feet, but found that he couldn't. The pain was harsher and stronger than ever. Link screamed out loud for help, throwing his head up in the air sharply. Then he felt like all of his bones and muscles were twisted and changed, his face seemed to elongate into a snout, he could feel claws ripping out from his skin, his teeth getting sharper and his ears longer. His vision and sense of smell sharpened. The pain disappeared and darkness took him.

A Twili being watched from a distance as the shadow beast dragged the transformed human away. She was extremely surprised about what had just happened. A mere human changed into the sacred twilight beast. Legend from her land told her of a hero who would appear as the sacred beast... This one seemed strong and courageous. But what of the mark that appeared on his hand? She had seen it before and knew such a person who had been bless in the same way. Even though the boy didn't seem like a hero, he would do... She smiled and blinked out of sight.

* * *

Link awoke in a cell. He lifted his head. Where in Hyrule was he? He looked down and jumped in surprise. Since when did he have... Paws? When could he hear so well and smell so well? He stood up to find that he was standing on four legs instead of two, like an animal. He twisted around to see... A tail? Then realization dawned on him. He was a wolf. What happened to his usually human form? Franticly, he tried to run. Link soon found out that he was stuck to the floor by a chain around his left... Ankle? Wrist? He had no idea how to determine what used to be his wrist.

He tried to ask if anyone was there, but it only came out it barks. He huffed in annoyance and paced around in circles. It pained Link to only walk in circles. He tried to think how in the world he was a wolf in the first place! He looked over to the cage bars, nobody was there. He looked at the back of the wall for a while, he turned back to the cage bars... There was someone visiting him. A small figure hiding in the shadows, he could see clearly that this person was wearing some sort of helmet and had red eyes. The figure smiled, showing a row of fangs. The it disappeared. Link started to growl, deep and threatening, trying to scare off the creature if it was still there.

It reappeared right in front of him. It was clear now that the creature was female, definitely not human. Her head seemed large for her body which was small and slim but her hips were wide. Her arms and legs were covered in turquoise markings. Her clothes seemed to be woven out of shadow and her hair was fiery red and orange. Her ears also seemed to be covered in the same markings as her hands and were long and pointed. "Ooh! You seem scary!" She said in a bell like sarcastic voice. Her faced changed into an expression of false sympathy. "Oh, that's a shame... I was planning to help you if you were nice!"

Link stopped growling for a moment. "Aha! That caught your attention, well that's an improvement... I was also planning to free you."

Link stood up properly, as properly standing up goes in canine terms, and tilted his head. The creature to a few steps back and summoned some sort of dark energy between her hands. The chain that was connected to the ground snapped. Link yelped in surprise and looked up at the creature. She smiled and seemed to become un solid, floating with ease through the bars of the cell. The creature re solidified on the other side and then her hair seemed to come to life and beckon Link, more like taunt him. "Come on! Get out, there should be holes in places like these all of the time!"

Link took his time, he still felt clumsy in his new form. The concept of using teeth instead of a sword was still very hard to comprehend. Link spotted a pile of debris just lying in a corner. How about a practice at pouncing at something? Link bunched up his hind legs and jumped, like a spring that had been released, at the debris. The weak wood and other nasty things broke into dust easily, revealing a small hole and earth, found under broken tiles, that Link could squeeze through. He dug up a bit of the dirt and wriggled out of the cell. Victory at last! He looked around for that creature that had helped him, there was no sign of her. He felt something drop onto his back, Link bucked wildly trying to dislodge whatever was on his back. A small hand grabbed his ear and pulled back hard, he heard the voice of the small imp that helped him.

"Now, now! Since I helped you and that I plan to break you out of here and teach you how to use your new form, you have to do whatever I say! Like my servant! Eee hee! Now hurry up and stop lazing about!" The imp giggled.

Link snarled in annoyance, no matter how much he got annoyed with her, this imp like creature was his only way out. He padded into the cell to his right and pushed the door open. There was a chain and a partially revealed passageway. He saw the strange hair of the imp form into some sort of orange hand and and point over to the dangling chain. "You should pull that chain over there! I bet that'll do something to help us..."

Link did his best version of a nod in his new form and jumped for the chain. He latched onto it with his teeth and used his weight to pull it down. The rest of the path way unblocked with a rusty, low, metallic screech. Link winced, it sounded worse with his enhanced hearing! He heard the imp giggle. "Ooh! You did it, how nice... Let's get out of here now!"


	3. The Start of the Journey

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I just haven't had any time to update or write!**

Link felt the weight of the imp on his back fade and he caught a glimpse of her disappear into his shadow. He crouched down and walked into the narrow passage. After some tunnel wriggling, he made his grand entrance in the sewers. There was a strange, green, glowing flame. Something jumped onto his back, the imp... "Oh! It's a spirit, sometimes they have things to say. Can't you see them? Of course you can't! Don't you know how to engage your wolf senses?"

Link closed his eyes. Was this how to engage these so called sense? He opened his eyes and narrowed them. The world seemed darker and in the place of the spirit was a man in the armor of the guards of Hyrule. He held his spear and seemed fearful of something. "What happened? What are all of these dark things? Ah! Get away!"

The imp laughed. "Don't worry, they can't see you! Though I wonder what they're talking about... Humph! May as well find out, ah ha ha ha!"

Link huffed in annoyance and blinked, the guard was a glowing flame once more... Link lingered for a while longer just thinking about that pour soul, about how that guard had succumb to such a fate, and why the guard seemed to think that he was still in a mostly normal world. He shook his head and continued on in the dark semi labyrinth. He could hear things shuffling around in the darkness, but what? There was a point were spikes were sticking out of the ground, all close together, all ready to stab Link as he walked through there! He turned and went the way of the other tunnel that was opposite the spikes. There was a flood gate and another chain that hung from the ceiling. "You know what to do." Midna whispered.

Link once again jumped for the chain and let his weight pull it. The gate rose up and let water gush into the chamber, now raising the water level all the way up to the edge of the many platforms. Link jumped into the water, at least the imp didn't mind getting her feet wet... He swam with ease over the spikes and over to the platform above the spikes. There seemed to be a strange buzzing noise near by, but it was definitely not a bug... Then a strange dark worm like creature rushed into the rooms, wiggling towards Link. He jumped on top of the thing, squishing it under his paws. The strange worm creature broke apart into little square like chips that were as hard as stone yet as smooth as glass. Link continued on and got to a dead end, but instead of a wall, there were bars blocking the passageway, the imp creature bypassed the bars with ease. How nice that she could make herself like visible air and just float through walls and turn back to solid when _he _couldn't! "Come on! Try something by your self for once!"

She started to taunt him with her strange hair once more. Link looked down in the water, there was a small hole which he could wriggle through, the only problem was that it was underwater! And he wouldn't be able to hold his breath for that long! Link looked over to the opposite of the tunnel, at the end he could make out the similar design of the flood gate and the shape of a chain. He rushed over there and completed the sequence he had already done twice over. The water was drained out of the room, Link dashed back to the other side of the tunnel and squeezed through the hole. He made his way through a dripping tunnel and made it into the other chamber where the impatient imp was waiting. "At last! Now let's go!"

The imp jumped on his back and they were off again. They finally entered a room with a damaged spiral staircase. The more useful the thing is, the more broken it always is... He went up the stairs and attempted to jump one of the many gaps that littered the staircase. It was just out of reach and he landed back on the lowest section. When he got back up there the imp decided to step in. "You know, I could guide you! All you had to do before was ask for help, but you didn't... Why?"

The imp just sighed and floated over to the other side of the gap. "Jump! Trust me, you will make it!"

Link jumped, he seemed to soar in the air for a while and then land right next to the imp. She giggled. "Eee hee! I told you! I think that I'll be beside you until we actually reach the top!"

This continued for a while, when they finally got to the top, the door leading out was locked tight. "Oh great, all of this work for nothing... Hmm... Ooh! Look up there! Ready to fly? Ah ha ha ha!"

The imp zipped up there and beckoned for Link to jump. He bunched up his hind legs and leaped up, just managing to get the edge of the ledge that the imp was on. "Ah, you made it! Let's get on with this then!"

When Link got up on the ledge, the imp rode him like a horse again. _This must be how Epona feel's when I ride her, really really annoyed..._ Link thought.

He pushed the door open and got out.

Hyrule wasn't quite as normal as usual, the sky was dark and strange creatures roamed around. By Nayru! What happened? "Oh my!" The imp laughed."I love the dark clouds of the Twilight!"

Link snarled. There was definitely something very wrong in Hyrule, what did the imp mean by 'clouds of twilight'? Even though he had never seen the rest of Hyrule before, this didn't seem like this was normal for this place. He seemed to be on the roof of a large castle... There was a tall tower nearby. "You see that tower? I have someone for you to meet in there, so go get there!"

Link scanned the area, looking for something that could be a safe passage. He could see a ledge with a box down at the bottom, then a thick wall that could be used as a path, a broken bridge that flapped in the wind with a pole next to it and a line of roofs that ended within jumping distance of one of the tower's windows. Strange giant birds were flying around the area that seemed to be his only way.

Link just hopped that he wouldn't run into one of those! After what seemed like endless hours of jumping and fighting, Link reached the window of the castle, he jumped up on the ledge and made his way inside. There was yet another spiral staircase, luckily it seemed to be repaired and nicely polished. Link padded up the stairs and entered a door, there was a dark hooded figure. Link growled. Better safe than sorry! He heard the imp giggle. The figure turned around, the hood and scarf hid all of the person's facial features in darkness. "Midna?"

The imp laughed. "Oh, should I feel honored that you remembered my name?"

Midna, that was the imp's name! It had a nice ring to it... "Who is this?" The figure asked, the voice was female.

Link looked up, he could feel the eyes hidden in shadow judging him. "Are you sure this is the one that you were looking for, Midna?"

"Yes, poor thing though... He has no idea what is happening or what happened to him! In fact... Even I don't know how this happened to him. Could you perhaps explain what has befallen on you kingdom?" Midna drawled. "Twilight Princess..."

The figure sighed. "Just a few days ago, My castle was stormed by Shadow Beings. They were accompanied by their king, Zant."'

Midna's hands curled into fists. The hooded figure ignored her and continued with her tale. "He came into the throne room and I stood with many of the other royal guards, his minions slaughtered most. Zant came and gave me a choice. Surrender or die. As the sword of mine clattered to the ground, I was taken and held prisoner in this tower. Then Zant covered Hyrule in twilight... Turning innocent souls into spirits and mutating all of the already dangerous monsters into more terrifying beings."

The figure pushed back her hood. Revealing a beautiful face, her hair was golden brown and her eyes were a stormy blue. Her ears were pointed and she wore an intricate gold tiara. "I am Princess Zelda, I was once the ruler of Hyrule. I fought for my kingdom but surrendered it for the sake of my people, so that only I suffered the true punishment."

If Link could gasp, he would. Just a few days ago Rusl was joking about how he might have a chance of seeing Princess Zelda... Then Zelda looked up. "My guard is coming, you should get out of here as quick as you can. Please, try to help save my kingdom! Try to restore light back to it's rightful place!"

Link heard Midna scoff at what the princess had said. But to him there was more meaning to that. Maybe he was changed into a wolf because of this Twilight that they were talking about. If the Twilight could be lifted from the world or if he wandered to a place where the Twilight wasn't... He might be restored to his original form. Link hesitated for a while longer before running out of the door into the staircase. He was nearly at the bottom when he heard the door hinges squeak and footsteps fall on the floor. He heard Midna mutter something under her breath. "Oh! Look over there! There's a window, let's get through there!"

Midna helped Link get up to the window. He walked along the rooftop for a while. Midna floated in front of him. "Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?"

Link tilted his head in confusion. Midna laughed and spun around in a quick circle. In mid spin she seemed to cast an illusion, she appeared as Ilia, then Talo, then Colin, then Ilia again. "Aren't you forgetting something? I could help you save them... But you'd have to do _every_ single thing that I tell you to! Like a servant."

Midna laughed and snapped her fingers, Link jumped as he realized that it seemed like all of the particles in his body were being pulled apart and changed into that weird metallic, shiny squares that the strange thing in the sewer turned into. Then all of the little squares were all dragged upwards into a portal. Midna laughed in victory. Glad how she had bent the will of this wolf boy, she then spun in a slow circle and blinked out of sight.


End file.
